Falling Together
by Tekko
Summary: All together they tumble down, none wanting to rise again... Axel/Namine/Roxas. Lemon.


**Author's Notes:** I...have _no_ idea where this came from. Well, actually, it start off as a stray thought about Torchwood and turned into - into _this_. Don't say I didn't warn you (though I guess I haven't yet)

**Warnings:_ SMUT!_** If I could make the word any bigger I would but that just about sums it all up in a nutshell. Man in woman on man action going on here!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine (and that's a _good_ thing)

* * *

**Falling Together**

Gasping with a tight shudder Namine bites down on her fist to keep from making a sound, a low whine pulled from her throat anyway. A deep chuckle from the male between her legs makes the girl gasp aloud, eyes squeezed shut. "A-Axel!"

"Ya see?" Voice lowered to a low purr Namine could feel his lips moving against her most sensitive parts as he spoke, tongue darting out to swipe over her moist heat. "Told ya I was good."

"You also talk too much." It was Roxas from above her head, blond rubbing himself through the material of his dark pants. Both of the boys were clothed - then again, so was Namine, save for her underwear - and the fact that they were doing such an act while still wearing the protective barriers of cloth seemed to send a twist of excitement through Namine, shoe clad toes curling against her socks.

"And you're gonna cum in your pants if you keep that up." Namine could almost see those acid green eyes glowing with lust and she definitely felt as he _thrust_ his tongue inside, slender hips bucking against the teasing mouth in reflex. "Hurry up, I'm hard as hell here."

"Yeah, yeah…" Though his tone was indifferent Roxas undid the button and zipper to his pants, wiggling a bit as he slid them down just enough to free his member. Namine opened her eyes and whined as Axel drew away with a final flick of his tongue and she caught a flash of a grin before Roxas was over her, using a hand to coax her head up before putting a pillow underneath.

Blond strands splayed against the feather stuffed cotton Namine met lust filled blue eyes and looked away shyly, cheeks already flushed red from her need. "Hey, don't start that again," Roxas said as he grasped her chin, turning the flushed face towards his own. "You were doing so good."

"Roxas, I'm laying between two guys with my dress up over my hips and top down to my waist." The thin, white lacy bra still covered her chest but it wasn't much protection. "Even without a heart embarrassment sinks through."

"And lust." That was Axel, maneuvering himself into position before lifting Namine's hips and scooting forward. The three of them were on the red head's bed, Namine on her back, Roxas kneeling by her head and Axel with his knees tucked under her lower back, girl's hips raised and thigh spread as the tallest of the trio positioned himself. "Ready?"

"Ye-nnngh!" Before she could finish Axel was sliding in, the way made easier by his wicked tongue. The red head hissed as he pushed his way into the moist heat and by the time he was fully settled they were both gasping, taking a moment to breathe. It wasn't until Namine felt a nudge by her lips that she realized she had closed her eyes, opening them to see Roxas guiding his need to her mouth.

"Come on, Nam…" Roxas licked his own lips, one hand on his need and the other petting her hair and cheek, coaxing.

Meeting his eyes through sun-kissed lashes Namine parted her lips and Roxas moved forward, slipping inside of her mouth. As she swallowed around the blond Axel begun to move, fingers gripping her hips to guide his short, lazy thrusts.

"Oh yeah, that's hot…" Axel watched as the blond female took Roxas into her mouth, her pale lips wrapping snuggly around the boy's length. Roxas himself had moved the hand guiding his length to Namine's chest and bare fingers squeezed at her left breast, other hand curling in the hair at the back of her neck to encourage movement. Roxas rocked his hips in slow, deep thrusts and Axel's mouth went dry as he watched, Namine's throat working as her lips slid around the proof of the blonde's lust.

Sucking in quick breaths through her nose Namine worked her tongue along the underside of Roxas's length, one small hand resting against the boy's jean-clad thigh. The other palm curled and uncurled in spasms as Axel's length found that oh-so good spot within her that sent shivers of pleasure across her skin, Roxas's fingers squeezing her breast adding to the pleasure.

"Yeah, suck that cock," Axel growled, his movements picking up in speed. "You love it, don't you?" The words were emphasized by a sharp jab of his hips, Axel lifting her own until only Namine's head and shoulders were touching the mattress. Crying out at the sharp spike of pleasure she gags, breathing in sharp intakes through her nose. "Fuck her mouth, Roxy."

Namine could feel the fingers behind her head tighten, curling in the hair there as Roxas's thrust grew more urgent. The three of them would have made quite the sight, Roxas thrusting nearly down Namine's throat while Axel towered over them both, Namine's thighs around his hips and the girl's body curving upwards. Before long the blond girl begun to see spots but she was too gone to care about the lack of air, body winding tighter, tighter-

"Ahh - fuck!" Axel jerked as the trembling walls around his cock trigger his own release, fingers digging into pale hips as he hissed. Unwrapping a hand from around Namine's hip Axel grabbed a fistful of blond spikes, slamming his mouth against Roxas's as he thrust his release.

The flashing pinpoints became black spots before her vision as Namine shuddered and cried out - or tried to. Roxas was thrusting, motions almost as painful as the grip to her hair. Through her flashing vision Namine slid the hand at Roxas's thigh higher, finding the opening to his pants and slipping her hand inside for his tightening sacs, squeezing firmly. Roxas stiffened almost instantly, body tensing before shuddering hard, his moan lost against Axel's lips as he came hard into the girl's mouth, jerking his hips back halfway through and using a hand to milk the rest.

Swallowing what she could quickly Namine gasped as Roxas pulled out of her mouth, closing her eyes and panting. Hot bursts of the blonde's enjoyment splatter against Namine's mouth and cheeks and she could just visualize how she must look, half-clothed and sweaty and covered in cum. She was sticky. She was dirty.

But she felt _good._

As the blond girl caught her breath she could feel her legs being lowered, body straightening from the awkward position. There was the feel of warm air against her face then something warm and wet was swiping at the cum on her cheeks, Namine forcing her eyes to flutter open. Red was all she saw before warm lips claimed her own, sated green eyes meeting her own foggily.

"Axel, you're sick." That was Roxas, sounding both disgusted and floaty and almost too tired to pull it off.

Breaking the kiss to lick up a trail just above Namine's left eyebrow the red head hummed. "And you two are damn hot."

"You're just saying that 'cause you have a thing for blonds." Namine almost didn't recognize her own voice. It didn't _sound_ like her, all deep and nearly purring. Axel just flashed her a grin before her vision was obscured again, this time by Roxas bending to give his own kiss to swollen lips. "Mm. I need a bath."

"We all do," Roxas murmured as he pulled away. Axel had moved and was stripping off his coat, dropping it heavily to the ground. "And a load of laundry. Up for a soak?"

Tired, spent and covered in bodily fluid Namine looked at her two boys; one blonde like herself with eyes like ice and the other a blazing red-head with acid green eyes. Both were fixed on her, showing their own forms of (not)feeling and she had to close her eyes for a moment, an odd sort of stinging behind the closed lids. Then it was gone, just as quickly as it had come.

"Yeah," she sighed, blinking away the drowsiness trying to set in. "That sounds perfect."


End file.
